When Siblings Fight
by JustAnotherFangirl27
Summary: Andy and Molly have a horrible fight, but Andy finds comfort and a way to cope through his toys. Set after TS2. One-shot.


"Stay out of my stuff Molly!" Andy yelled angrily as he slammed the door behind him, carrying Woody in his hands. He was panting and running one hand through his hair. The twelve year old boy angrily paced the room, then grabbed the chair by his desk, stormed to his door and propped it against it, effectively locking away the outside world.

"God, she is so annoying! Why does she insist on taking you guys and playing 'house' with you!"

Andy slammed his fist hard against the wall in frustration. It hurt more than he expected. He sighed and sank down to the floor, his gentle grip on Woody becoming looser and looser until the cowboy finally fell to the ground with a thud.

Andy looked down, stupefied and uncomprehending. He snapped back to reality and replaced the Sheriff's hat that had fallen off, adjusting it carefully and trailing his finger along the rough brown edge. He sighed and smiled a bitter smile.

He grabbed Woody and Buzz and proceeded to play with them. But this was different from most of the carefree playtimes they usually had, this one seemed strained and forced. Even though some of the tension in Andy's body slipped away as he played, the toys could still feel the tension in the air. It was so thick that you could have cut through it with a knife; it pulled at their happiness and dragged them down.

Suddenly the wildly imaginative play they were accustomed to stopped, as Andy glanced out the window and saw his sister sitting sadly in the yard; crying under the tree. He sat down on the floor and sighed again, this time louder than before.

He exchanged Buzz for Jessie and held her in one hand with Woody in the other. For a long time he just looked at them, and then, finally, his hands began to move. He moved Jessie to Woody and manipulated her so that she stole his hat.

"Jessie, give me my hat back!" Andy shouted angrily in the pretend voice he used for Woody, moving the Sheriff so that his hands reached up in feeble protest.

"_Molly, give me Woody back he's not yours!"_

It was like a theatre show, Andy the playwright and his toys the actors. The boy fell into a trance and the toys seemed to come alive.

Jessie just stuck out her tongue and skipped away, the hat bouncing in her loose grip.

_Molly just ignored Andy's protest and went back to making Woody smooch with her Barbie doll._

Woody chased after her. When he caught up he angrily ripped his hat from the cowgirl's hand and placed it on his head again.

_Andy grabbed his sister's wrist and yanked Woody out of her tiny hands._

"You're so mean!" Jessie yelled at Woody, "I was only playing!"

_"Why are you so mean!" Molly yelled, tears brimming in her eyes._

"You always use that _stupid _excuse!" Woody exclaimed venomously, "You should grow up and find some other way to entertain yourself than by taking my hat and bothering me with stupid questions!"

_"Why are you so goddamn annoying?" Andy asked his sister icily, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to swear around her. "You ruin everything, you take my stuff and you never leave me alone. Why don't you just go away!"_

"I hate you!" Jessie yelled at Woody, tears leaking through her protective walls and down her face in little streams. Then she ran, as fast and as far from him as she could get.

_"I hate you!" Molly yelled at Andy, hitting him with a fist as tears streamed down her face._

"I don't need you!" Woody spat after the cowgirl.

_"Well, fine then I'll just go away!" Andy shouted at his sister, pushing her down and running angrily into the house, up the stairs and to his room._

Andy stared at Jessie and Woody, a lump forming in his throat as he realized how similar the story he had just told with his toys had been to what he'd actually said. He took a shaky breath and shook his head, not yet ready to face his sister. He placed Jessie on the ground, sitting curled in a ball, head on her knees and the play continued.

"Jessie," Woody asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and Woody's heart twisted. "Just go away," she whispered softly, unable to bring her voice above a husky whisper for fear she would break out and sob again.

Woody walked around her and kneeled in front of her so that they were eye level, his throat tightening when he saw her tear stained jeans.

She had buried her face in her knees again and though she was trying not to show it, the keen-eyed cowboy could tell she was crying once more.

He lifted her face with one hand and his soft brown eyes met her hard, sad emerald ones. She pulled her face away.

"Jessie, look at me!" he pleaded and again their eyes met. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Jessie, I'm sorry. I was a big jerk and I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me Jessie! You're my little sister and you mean everything to me! Jessie, I'm sorry! I love you!" the cowboy said beseeching, tears filling his own brown eyes. He wrapped the cowgirl in a hug, the force knocking both their hats to the ground, but Woody didn't care.

"I... I love you too Woody," the cowgirl replied slowly, hesitantly placing her arms around her big brother, the big brother she adored and wouldn't trade anything for, as she returned the hug.

Those were all the words Woody needed.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Andy stared down at his toys who were still locked in the embrace he had put them in. He felt something on his face and wiped at it. It was a tear. He hadn't realized he'd been crying. Normally he would have stopped himself and reminded himself not to be a baby, but instead he put his face in his knees and allowed himself to cry.

When he was finished he wiped both eyes with his sleeves and then blew his nose. He went to the door and grabbed the chair and let the outside world in again. Then he began to slowly walk down the stairs, as he tried to find the courage to vanquish the hell he'd created. As he walked out of view of the toys he looked back only once to see that Jessie and Woody had fallen over, but were still locked in a hug, forever connected as a brother and sister should be. Andy ran after that, pounding down the stairs as fast as he could, trying not to cry again as that image burned a hole in his mind.

When they were sure Andy was safely gone the toys began to move again. Jessie pulled herself up and off of Woody, holding out her hand to help him up.

"You're quite the actor, Sheriff," Jessie said jokingly to him, although he could see in her eyes that there was some doubt. That play had felt all too similar to some of the fights they'd had.

"So are you," Woody replied, going over to where their hats lay and picking them up. "Although, some of that I meant."

"Oh," replied Jessie, who could not help but pull anxiously on her braid, "like that I'm annoying?"

"No," Woody soothed reassuringly, placing her hat back on her head, "that you're my sister and I love you."

Relief and happiness flooded Jessie's face and she jumped into Woody's arms, pulling him into a hard embrace and knocking off their hats. Again.

Woody just sighed and hugged Jessie back, except this time was real and he meant it with all his heart.

A noise caught their attention from outside and the two toys climbed hurriedly to the window to see what had caused it. What they saw though, was Andy and Molly in much the same position as they had been in not moments before. The brother and sister were hugging fiercely, tears of both happiness and sadness spilling across both their faces. Then Andy getting up, wiping away both their tears, talking excitedly and finally wrapping his sister's hand in his own and pulling the six year old enthusiastically back to the house.

Woody and Jessie made it back to their spots on the floor just as Andy burst in with his little sister in tow. Then the two began a playtime that would seal a silent promise for both sets of siblings: to never fight as badly as they had done that day and to always remind each other that they loved one another.


End file.
